Lethal Weapon: Limbo
by Bourguit
Summary: A dramatic event between Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh tests their partnership and changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Roger, do you pay someone to clean your desk or something," Martin asks as he sits on his partner's desk. "You always got space for files, pens, a desk calendar, and other desk goodies. Who the hell but you and the Captain have the time to clean their desk?" Martin takes and opens the glass jar of Raisinets on Roger's desk.

"Hey, hey, hey…you got your own candy on your desk," Roger says as he turns his computer on.

"Well yeah, but yours' taste better." Martin smiles before he grabs a handful and chews on them happily.

"I have three children coming in and out of the house, so I make the necessary changes with my habits. You'll understand that better when Victor gets old enough to make the big spills and break the expensive stuff around the house." The phone rings and Roger answers it. "Please hold." Roger puts the call on hold and gives Martin a tissue from his tissue box after Martin takes another handful of Raisinets. Martin watches surprisingly as Roger closes the jar and then puts it on the other side of his desk. "Correction, my four kids in my life."

After he swallows, Martin asks, "Who's on the phone? Is your son-in-law still kissing your ass?"

"He does only when he's in trouble."

"It could be worse; it could be Leo asking for money." Martin reaches over, grabs the jar, and takes another handful of Raisinets. He puts them all into his mouth, but wipes his hands and mouth with the tissue daintily.

Roger rolls his eyes, puts the call back on, and says mechanically, "Thank you for waiting, LAPD, this is Sergeant Murtaugh, how can I help you?" Riggs watches as Roger's face loses all life and becomes white. "Hello…_hello_?"

"What's up," Martin asks worried.

Rogers swallows hard. "It's about Lorna and Victor…"

Martin jumps off his desk and says, "What's wrong?"

"You're going to get a call…" The phone rings.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Just stay calm and keep him on long enough for a phone tap." Roger gets up and rushes away.

Martin watches as Roger scrambles to Butters' desk. Martin picks up his phone. "Hello."

A computerized voice in a deep tone quickly answers, "Segarent Riggs, I want you to know that I have a .45 caliber pointed at your wife and young son, who's tied up…and I'm going to kill them. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Martin's heart sinks as he hears the muffled cries of Lorna and Victor. "Please… whatever you want me to do, I'll do. Alright, just talk to me."

"Don't beg or negotiate with me Segarent Riggs."

Martin covers his quivering lips as he hears Lorna talking through her muffled mouth; she's trying to tell him something but he can't make it out. Roger and Butters run back with earphones and a modern tracer machine. "If you want me, leave it between us. Just tell me…"

"What I _want_ Segarent Riggs…is for you to kill me. But I need you to have the right motivation." The line drops, Martins hangs up the phone. "Please tell me you got that son-of-bitch."

Butters yells, "Shit, it's coming from your house."

"_Come on_." Martin grabs his gun off his desk and runs down the hall, Butters following him. He looks back briefly and sees Roger barking orders to three police officers before running behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Riggs runs through the kitchen, takes a deep breath before he screams, "Lorna!"

He hears moment in the living room. He charges in, his Beretta ready to fire. He immediately stops. He sees Butters' face is solemn as he stands over Lorna's beaten body; it's next to smaller bodies that use to be his son and two best friends on four legs.

"Get away from her," Riggs yells.

As Riggs walks towards Lorna's body, Butters stands in front of him. "Hey man, don't…"

Riggs moves him away to the side and hard to the ground. Riggs drops his gun and kneels to the floor. He says, "Oh God…oh God." He looks at his family and covers his face as he starts to cry.

"Riggs…Butters," Roger yells in the background.

Butters gets up and yells, "In here."

Roger runs in with two other officers. "Shit…Lorna."

Riggs pick Lorna's upper body and cradles it. "Don't be dead baby. Come on baby…please. Open your eyes…open your eyes." He's praying for miracle. She's cheated death before, she could do it again.

Instead of seeing her eyes slowly opening, Riggs feels a hand on his shoulder. "Riggs…" Roger's voice is gentle, but it doesn't stop Riggs from swatting it away.

"Lorna…" Riggs places his head against hers. He can smell her perfume.

Roger says with a defeated tone, "Search the perimeter, talk to the neighbors, and…just, do your job."

Riggs hears two 10-45D's and 10-91D's being called in, his jaw muscles tighten as he puts Lorna's body down. When he hears the words "dust for evidence on the bodies" Riggs quickly gets up and rams the rookie into the wall.

"_Lorna and Victor, that's their names_!" Riggs can feel the foam forming around his mouth as he presses against the rookie's chest with an iron clad grip.

Roger says, "Let him go man…just let him go." The rookie slides off the wall and slinks away as soon as Riggs lets him go. Roger mutters, "I'm sorry Riggs."

Riggs pushes him away when his house phone rings. Riggs answers, with as much anger and malice that he could muster, "You want to die motherfucker? You got it you piece of shit. I'm going to fucking kill you. Do you hear me? I'm fucking coming for you!"

The computerized voice says after a five second pause, "I'll see you soon."

After the call drops, Riggs throws the phone against the wall. He kicks the television down to the floor. Riggs walks to his closet to get his shotgun.

Roger asks, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking my shotgun and my truck. You call my cell phone when you track the location of that call." He opens the closet and sees his family babysitter, Mary, creeping away from him at first. But when he unties her gag and unties her hands and legs, she cries. "Mary what happened? Did you see anything?"

Mary hugs him for comfort and support. He almost forgets she's just fourteen, but seeing Lorna's blood on his hands provides his focus. He pushes her back. "What did you see? Tell me!"

Mary mutters with quivering lips, her hands shaking as he holds them sternly, "I saw everything…but his face. He wanted me to see it all…so that I can tell you what happened."

Riggs replies, "Tell me everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Tell me where you are!"

"This isn't police work Roger, this is personal."

"Riggs, whatever you're planning…"

"You can't stop me Roger."

"I know you're hurting…"

Riggs interrupts saying quickly, "I can't talk now, I'm about to make a new friend." He turns off his cell phone.

Riggs throws his phone to the passenger seat and speeds towards his target, Senator Dan Riker. The momentum of his truck easily breaks through the white fence, turning the boards into splinters. The sound of automatic gunfire from bodyguards as he speeds on the Senator's perfectly trimmed lawn doesn't bother him; the bullets smudge and slightly dent his bulletproof windows, but they won't break it.

He yells as he rams through the Senator's house wall with ease, thanks to the new customized chrome grille guards and push bars he had installed.

Riggs gets out of the truck as pieces of the kitchen wall collapses onto his truck and to the floor. The ceiling lights flicker on and off, the pipes from the broken sink is partially splashing water on his truck's smoking hood; his truck is done, but he's just getting started. The senator runs into the kitchen in a button shirt and pants, along with a hundred pound, stick of a man in a three piece suit.

Riggs takes his knife out. He says manically, pointing at the senator with the blade, "_You're a dead man_."

Both men run back into the living room. Riggs gives chase, breaking the pieces of glass and rubble under his shoes. He grabs unto the thin man's jacket, pulls him close, turns him around, and punches him hard in the face. He drops to ground. Riggs then tackles the senator. He grapples the senator with blade in hand. Riggs wants him to die slowly, but he guesses he has only thirty seconds to spare. He has to cut his throat, it'd have to due.

"Tell the Treasury I'll pay them anything they want!"

"Don't I look like I work in the government? Look at me asshole! You're dead!"

The senator eyes adjust as he looks at Riggs. "Wait!"

"Don't think so!" Riggs has the knife to the senator's throat, but his stops as the senator's security rushes in, their riffles pointing at his head. Only reason why he's not already filled with holes is because his knife is too close at the senator's throat.

The Senator yells, "Puts those guns down, now! That's an order!" Riggs keeps his focus on the senator, but the side of his eyes sees their rifles being lowered. "Sergeant Martin Riggs, right?"

"You should know…I got your calling card." The image of family lying on the floor pops up in his head. He slightly presses the knife against the senator's throat; he's ready to die to get his satisfaction.

The senator yells, "I didn't kill your family! You're being used!"

"Don't try your mind games on me asshole, I've come…"

The senator interrupts quickly, "_No_…you were sent. I saw what happened to your family…I didn't want the same thing happen to mine. I'm giving myself up for police protection in trade for my information against a group called the Treasury."

"Shut up."

"I was just going over information with my lawyer…"

"Shut up!"

"It's not bullshit!"

"_Bullshit_!" He senses that the riffles are back on him.

"Put those guns down, God damn it! The guards slowly put the riffles down. "Show him Robert," the senator says, signaling to the lawyer after he gets to his feet.

The lawyer goes into his briefcase by the couch, takes out a yellow pad of paper. He slowly walks to Riggs and with a shaking hand shows a prepared statement. Riggs takes a brief look at it, the usual verbiage he's seen and heard before in police interrogations.

As the lawyer backs up slowly, the senator says, "They did what they did because they wanted me as a fall guy and for you to come at me like a wild dog…now I'm going to let you loose on them."

Riggs asks. "Why should I listen to you?"

He answers, "Because there are two types of people, the soldiers and the people that get out of their way. I'm not going to stop you from your revenge. I want to help you get it."

Riggs says, "If you're lying to me…"

"I'm not in the position to fuck with a man like you. Just…calm down and think about. I'm a _senator_…whatever big business lie they told you, I got better things to do than go after a cop's family." The senator looks down at the knife briefly.

Riggs takes a deep breathe. He's been so set on having a target and preparing to kill that he forgot to think things through.

"Sir," one the guards ask.

The senator answers, "Tell your men to stand down; Sergeant Riggs is working for me now."

Riggs takes the knife away from his throat and then stands up. He watches for any quick movements or a last minute betrayal; he's prepared to take someone down if he's shot. But the guards just stand down as the lawyer helps the senator up. Riggs realize that the Treasury must be real, the Senator is bleeding unto his shirt, but he looks happy; not because he's still alive, he's relieved in betraying a group that must have caused him several restless nights.

"Who's behind the Treasury?"

"It's big. Election rigging, drug lords…I dealt with mostly middlemen. But I couldn't take the lying, deception…"

"But the money is safe in your checking account, right?" Riggs' tolerance for bullshit ran out days ago.

After a hard swallow, the senator says, "I can point you in the right direction. I'll also be happy to provide you with anything you'll need to kill those bastards."

"I want to know what I'm up against and access to SWAT gear and weapons."

"You got it. Do you want anything else?"

"I want a name."

The senator replies, "I can't, but I'll do you one better. I'll give you an address. Kill them all, you'll eventually get the boss that runs things."

Riggs is already two steps ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin finds the address the senator provided him, a house in the woods section of Brentwood. He parks his truck fifty yards away from the nearest security gate, but he eyes the two story house ahead of it. Martin doesn't want to be reckless, not with this.

Martin spends time checking and putting his gear together. A hand gun equipped with a silencer on his right leg holster and a sharpened knife holstered on his left leg holster. His high powered sniper rifle holstered on his back, over the military grade bulletproof vest he's wearing. The SWAT taser gun, smoke grenades, and cable ties are placed on his sides. After he places the night vision goggles on his head, he carries the portable E.M.P. that the senator paid for it.

He finds a well hidden spot in the middle of the woods, drops it, turns it on, and leaves. As he walks towards the fence, he sees all the nearby cameras' red light turn off and the security lights are out. He's researched the site, the ground level is protected and fortified normally, but they've blinded and lost their communications. He's on even ground with them now.

He moves slowly and cautiously on the pine covered ground. He climbs over the security wall, smiling at the dead camera. As soon as Martin jumps on the other side, he hears, "I don't see anything. You two, search vector one, we'll go to vector two."

"Yes sir."

As they divide, Martin smile; they're making it easy for him. He hides behind some trees as guards check out the gate.

"I don't see anything, do you?"

"No. What the hell happened…a power outage?"

The two guards start to spread apart when Martin jumps out and head bumps one guard. Then he quickly runs at the other guard before he can turn around, pick him up, and body slams him against a tree trunk. He pounds on them until their last gasp of consciousness is heard; he remembers his military training, avoid causing a firefight if he's outgunned.

Also, despite what the senator said, he's going to try to restrain from killing a rent-a-guard trying to feed his kids. But he does take one of their security keys after he ties them up and pulls them into the bushes.

After getting twenty yards further in, he spots cameras with red lights on trees; the limit of his blanket of protection has been reached. He takes out his rifle and shoots the cameras out, one by one. He starts to run, he knows he doesn't have much time until it's reported.

"Over there! Go!"

Not only is the response time quicker than he expected, but two guards are about to run up the hill and into his direction. He throws a smoke grenade and rolls it down the hill. As the smoke spurts out thick gray smoke, he puts the night vision goggles on and runs into the brushes. As he sneaks down the hill, the guards shoot blindly up the hill.

"You're afraid? You should be asshole," one of the guards yells.

Martin sneaks behind that guard and hits him with the blunt end of his rifle. The other guard turns around as Martin stuns him with his taser gun. The guard is still able to get three shots off before he falls to the ground; Riggs gets shot three times in the chest. Riggs falls to the ground, but recovers; even with the vest, his chest hurts.

"He's over there! He's down, move in!"

"Move it!"

Martin groans as he spins to his back and shoots wildly at the guards, he doesn't want to kill him, just push them back. A few of the guards get shot, one in the arm and another in the leg. Their friends move them back to safety with some cover fire.

His rifle out of bullets, Martin uses his two remaining smoke grenades. They provide him enough time and cover for him to dash between several trees. He maintains his pace, ignoring his body telling him to stop and rest. The more he thinks about his family in body bags the faster he runs.

As he advances towards the house, his eagerness is quickly tempered with caution; his Special Forces trainings are well preserved in his DNA. He's got the right place this time, so he's not going to screw it up. He moves like a mist as he runs between trees, looking for any signs of guards or cameras. Finding neither doesn't make him less careful. He moves like vapor, ensuring that he doesn't trigger motion ground sensors or trap. He reaches a side door and the security key works and lets him in.

As Martin walks into the corner of lobby, the more he looks around the more the house looks like bank; with roman columns, nature pictures, and a long spiral stairway leading to the second floor. Martin shoots out the fancy lights in the ceiling with his hand gun before he heads towards the stairs. As soon as he takes a few steps on the broken glass, he's tackled by a big muscled guard running out of a nearby room. The hit had so much power behind that Martin's hand gun fall out of his hand and his goggles falls off his face.

Martin sums up all the rage he can and fights with everything he has, rolling on the floor exchanging punches. The guard is connecting some big hits but Martin is quick and aggressive with well placed hits to the knees and legs to prevent him from being thrown off like a cowboy off a wild bull. The guy goes down after Martin slams the guard's head to the ground five times. The guy's face is bloody and he mumbles words, but he's too messed up to move.

Martin takes a minute to catch his breath, but the memory of his family laying dead the floor gets him up and moves him forward. He picks up his gun and puts it in his holster, ignoring the burning in his legs and thighs.

More guards rush down stairs with batons, Martin quickly walks into the shadows. He loves the surprise in their faces when he springs out from the shadows; as if an old man knowing Jui Jitsu is a new concept for them. He puts them down with quick grapples and throws, knee kicks followed by hard punches to the head, and hits to the stomach with one of their batons.

As Martin falls to his knees, he massages his aching back. But his son's tiny body bag being taken away in an ambulance gets him back to his feet. Leaving a path of broken bodies, bloody noses, moaning, and crying, he moves on to the second floor.

Martin takes out his gun; he's tired of taking it easy. Besides, he's close and he doesn't want to mess up his chances by pulling his punches. The second floor has fancy lamps that he's turns off, new wave art and sculptures that he ignores, and more cameras he shoots out. There's gun fire outside, but he ignores it. It's either the E.M.P. they're shooting at or mistaking each other for him. At this point he's too tired to care. So long as it isn't him, they could be shooting at Santa Claus as far as he's concerned.

He goes room to room, ready to fire at a moment's notice. He creeps next to the porch and no one is at the post, he's especially happy to not see any dog bowls. He points his gun towards the sounds of someone yelling and scrambled sounds of a radio transmission. He slides against the wall and peaks to his left and sees a security room.

Martin slowly walks to it, slowly opens the door, creeps in, and slowly closes the door behind him. He slowly creeps towards to a small figure bending over the few remaining working camera feeds on flat screen televisions.

His controls his steps, he doesn't make a creek that is louder than the televisions' volume. He keeps his body low and walks towards his target. With precision he covers his target's mouth tightly and points his gun towards the target's temple.

He whispers menacingly, "I got you."

He enjoys the moment as his target's scream is muffled; he's going to go through the same fear Lorna went through. But his moment is taken away as he turns his target around. It's Mary, his family's ex-babysitter.

"What…the fuck? What the fuck? What are you doing here?" He throws her to the chair. She reaches for a gun in her chest holster, but he shoots her arm.

She screams. As she calms down she yells, "Please don't kill me…please don't…"

"Shut up!" He takes her gun away and throws it to the ground. "You're hired help, admit it...of course you're the help. Who else could get close to me? Better question, who's the boss? Who owns this place? The Triad, ex-special forces…"

"No…no, they are just clients." She looks at him and says with a frightened tone, "I give myself up to your custody. I will testify…"

"_Shut up and tell me who killed my family_!"

After a hard swallow and as she starts to tremble, she says, "Just me."

He's rage boils, but its not where it's suppose to be yet. He says through his teeth, "Why?"

"You guys were perfect. Your place is almost isolated from the world and is by the water, providing several means of escape if it was needed. But it wasn't, everyone in your area is so friendly…so trusting."

"_Why me_," he yells pointing his gun at her.

"The senator had to be killed. And you're history for violence…" She stops when Martin cocks his gun. He's so angry that the number options of how to kill her is overwhelming him. One option that he chooses is too kick her in the stomach, hard. She falls to the ground as the chair rolls away.

She coughs, deeply gasping for air. She raises her hand and pleads, "Please…I know things..."

Martin recalls his experience with Mary. She had access to their home, their schedules, and their dog food. She played to his fatherly side, acting like a teenager, but now that he sees her in a fitted suit, he realizes she must be in her twenties. He now knows the last thing Lorna was trying to scream through her muffled mouth: Its Mary. He's rage is high enough to do what he needs to do.

"Mary…you killed my wife. You killed my…baby." Martin takes a minute to calm down as his eyes water. "And you even killed my dogs." He tears as he raises his gun in anger, like he imagined doing a thousand times.

"No! Please don't shoot me!" Mary begs with quivering lips.

"Nah, I'm not going to shoot you." The image of finding his family dead for the first time pops up. As he recalls the cold pain hitting his gut that followed, he holsters his gun and takes out his knife.

"No…you're a cop. You're a cop! Arrest me!"

Martin smiles a devilish smile. "No."

As he walks to her, there's a ruckus in the hall. "Martin! Where are you Martin?" Roger's voice, it'd normally bring him a sense of comfort, only now it makes him panic.

"_In here, please_," Mary yells. Martin understands, it's her final chance, her only chance.

Martin throws the knife to her side, nearly missing her leg, but it still makes her scream. He pulls out his gun and aims at her head. He needs to finish the job.

Roger runs in with two officers, guns drawn. Roger says as he steps closer, "Talk to me Martin."

"She did man, she did it all."

"I know. While you were playing commando, I was put on the investigation behind the Treasury as soon as the senator spilled his beans. This is the last safe house he listed, so this is the first one I wanted to get to. That lawyer's black eye had you written all over it."

"I'm going to end her…here and now." He stands over her, pointing the gun at her forehead, ignoring the guns now pointed on him by the officers.

"Wait, wait, wait," Roger yells as he holsters his gun. "Come on partner. It's not going down this way. This is not what we stand for."

Martin yells back, his sights still on Mary, "What do we stand for man? Huh?"

Roger replies, "Justice."

When Roger takes a slow step towards him, Martin says menacingly, "Stay away from me."

"Don't do it. Don't throw away your life." Roger takes another step. "With all we've been through together, you think I'm going to let you do this?"

Martin puts both hands on and around the grip, they mold around it tightly. He growls as the memory of Lorna's bedroom dimpled smile pops up in his head.

Roger says calmly, "I know Martin, I know that hurt. You saved me from that pain once, remember. Your problems are my problems. I'm here for you Martin, just give me the gun…please."

Martin tears as the memory pops up, Lorna tearing as she plays with Victor's dark red hair when she's holding him on the couch. Martin feels his gun getting heavier.

Roger takes another step, passing Mary on the floor and stands near Martin. "You're not alone. What's yours is mine, remember? Give me your pain man…just, let it go."

As Martin's finger itches on the trigger, he remembers looking at Lorna on their wedding day as they stood in front of a priest. She gave him a wink and a smile while Leo, the recently assigned Godfather, holds Victor who was cried throughout the entire ceremony.

The emotional pain he was depending on is slipping away. He needs the anger to follow through with the task at hand, but he's starting to recall more happy memories of Lorna and Victor. It's draining him of his strength.

"Come on Martin. I need you man, just give me the gun on three."

Martin's aim is off target and his hold on the handle is lessoning.

"One."

Martin licks his lips.

"Two."

Martin has the intention in his tearful eyes but not in his fingers.

"Three."

He fells the cold fingers of his partner over his hands. Roger makes him lower his gun and drops it into his receptive hand. "There you go partner."

Martin drops in Roger's arms as the police officers arrest Mary.

An officer says, "Ma'am, you're being arrested for suspicion of two counts of murder and two counts of animal cruelty." They put cuffs on her and reads her rights to her as they dragged her away.

Rogers cradles Martin as he cries with his face covered. "That's alright man, its over. I got you partner. I got you."

A river of humanity rushes into Martin as another good memory pops up: Him sharing a laugh with Lorna after their son's first laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Roger puts the jar of Raisinets on his new desk, the final piece of desk goodies. He turns his attention to a hanged picture of him and Martin arguing during last year's Christmas dinner; Roger played host but his true colors came out when Martin started an argument about cutting the blue wire on the bomb threat call they were on years back. Roger's wife thought it'd be funny to take the picture of them yelling and pointing at each other, for future reminiscing. She was right, as normal.

"Captain Murtaugh."

He smiles at the sound of Martin's playful voice. "Segarent Riggs."

Roger turns around as Martin greets him with smile and handshake across his desk. It's been a month since he testified for Martin at the departmental trial, so he's happy to see that he now looks rested, he shaved his beard off, his hair is cut, and his shirt and jeans is cleaned and pressed.

"Take a seat." As they sit down, Martin helps himself to some Raisinets from his jar. "Please…help yourself."

Martin groans as he stretches, looking around Roger's office. "I'm sorry I missed your party, Woods would only allow my freedom in between breakthroughs." Martin tosses the Raisinets into his mouth.

"There was nothing new. The same old faces with the same old store bought cake with the same old bullshit speeches."

After he swallows, Martin asks, "How's Murphy?"

"Happy to be retired, makes me think why I'm still not doing the same."

Roger watches as Martin takes another handful and chews on them quickly, then swallows. "Missed breakfast?"

"I put flowers on the family grave this morning. And ah…don't think you belong anywhere else. You were meant to be at that desk. You're a good cop and the right man for the job, responsibility…"

"Heartburn, paperwork…"

"Right…the usual fun."

They exchange smiles, but Roger needs to address the elephant in the room. "How are you holding up buddy?"

Martin nods his head as he finishes chewing on the chunks around his teeth, looking down. He then looks up at Roger. "You and Leo picked nice tombstones."

"You should have seen Leo argue on the price."

"You should see him complain about leaving wet glasses on his table."

"I told you not to sell your home and move in with Leo, but oh no…"

"I miss talking with you Rog." Martin grins.

"You miss talking to me? Then why didn't you move in with me?"

"I never asked."

"Then ask smart guy."

"Well that's cruel Rog, making a guy beg to live with you."

Roger takes a second. "I'm not making you ask…I'm telling…"

"Now you're telling me that I need to beg…"

"_I'm not telling you to do nothing_!"

Martin yells, "Then how will I know it's ok to move in with you?"

"_I_…_you_…," Roger starts to yell, briefly confused until he sees Martin grins. "Go spit Riggs," Roger says as he throws a few paperclips at him.

"That's why I miss you."

Roger smiles. "Sure. Woods is lucky to deal with you for an hour a day."

"And poor you…I'm up for re-evaluation in two months. You'll be stuck with me again soon enough."

"Sure, sure. Hey look Riggs…I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it…"

"Mary took the deal, I know. She won't last the two years in prison."

Roger wants to mention she'll be under protected custody to counter the certainty in Martin's comment, but he's been a cop for too long to think otherwise. She shared more secrets than expected, either the senator's friends or the remaining segments of the Treasury will bribe the correction officers or inmates to take her out; and no one would miss her. "How are you…with everything else?"

"One day at the time…that's all I'm going to say about that, Captain my Captain." Martin takes another handful of Rasinets and eats them.

"Enough with that Captain shit. And stop taking my Rasinets." Roger pulls the jar away from him.

There's a knock on the door, they both turn to see Stephanie Woods, the department's psychiatrist. She's waiting with a simple smile and a clipboard in her hand. "Sorry Captain but Riggs doesn't have that long of a break."

"Doctor Woods, our boy is telling me he's doing well in your sessions? Care to add anything to that?"

"He has a history of violence, but a history of recovering from it too. It's really up to him when he gets out of Limbo."

After he swallows the remaining bits of Rasinets in his mouth, Martin says, "And that's the fun I've been having for the past half-hour." Martin gets up saying, "Please, don't get up Captain, you need your energy to walk to the coffee machine."

Roger sits comfortably in his black leather chair as he says smiling, "Don't worry, I won't." Martin turns around and heads out, following Woods into the hallway. Roger looks at the box of tissues at his desk. "Riggs!" Martin turns around and catches the box of tissues Roger throws at him. "Manners."

Martin looks at him with a smile. He takes a tissue and wipes his mouth daintily before he tosses the box back on Roger's desk. As soon as Martin leaves, Roger's phone rings. He answers the phone immediately when he sees the caller id displays "The Mayor."

As soon as he picks up the phone, he listens to the Mayor complain about Segarants Butters and Gomez causing damage at the L.A. business auditorium when violently catching and arresting two drug dealers. It took ten minutes to calm the Mayor down enough to apologize and to tell him that he'll take care of it. After he hangs up, he sees through his glass windows Butters and Gomez walking past his office as other officers applaud them and gives them high fives.

"_Butters…Gomez…get in here now_!"

They are suddenly teased by their fellow officers as they walk into his office. As they sit down on the couch across from him, dirty and bleeding with minor facial cuts, Butters says, "Captain, let me explain…" 

"I don't want to hear it! Because of you two knuckle heads, the Major just yelled at me and I expect the police insurance company agent to follow up next!"

Gomez yells, "We just got ten pounds of dope of the streets today!"

"And you almost got the Major, two retired Navy seals, and a sixth grade class shot in the process!"

Butters says calmly, "Captain, you need to relax."

"Don't tell me to relax Butters!"

"I'm just watching out for your blood pressure Captain."

"If you're so worried about my blood pressure, get your act together before I put you two on foot patrol! You're reports better be perfect…now get out of here!"

"Yes Captain," they both reply.

As they get up, Gomez teases Butters saying, "Why don't you wipe that smudge off your nose Butters?"

Roger yells, "Why don't you get an air fresher Gomez to cover your stink of failure out of my office?"

Gomez says before he leaves, "No speaka Captain."

Roger says as he straightens his desk to release his tension, "I'm too old for this shit."

_Fin_


End file.
